


Callsign: Boombox

by OpalliteGlass



Category: overwatch
Genre: Action/Adventure, I love him, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, and so does jamison wink wink, boombox fluff, calming lucio, lucio is a pure boy, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Lucio is stationed in the beautiful city of Numbani to help Angela's Overwatch detail protect the Doomfist gauntlet. However, while moving into his apartment he meets Jamison, who's... let's be nice and call him a 'loose cannon'.





	1. Kofi Avenue

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when Lucio has a calming aura about him. He is a pure frog boy.

" _Welcome to Numbani. Our first stop, Unity Plaza, is approaching on the left. Please exit carefully and step onto the corresponding yellow marker..._ "

Lucio phased out the robotic female voice announcing his stop as he stood, shifting the weight of his bags around his slender frame. Moving here had been difficult, but definitely worth it. Overwatch had contracted him to keep an eye on the Doomfist gauntlet, so making the move wasn't too big of a hit financially, but he would be lying if he said he didn't already miss his hometown of Rio. He sighed, hefting his bags down with him as he stepped of the tram. The beautiful sleek grey of the paved metal streets shined under the slight rain. Lucio walked down the sidewalk, admiring the beautiful curves of the roads and buldings. Numbani was famous for blending nature and technology, and this habit was exemplified in the various small gardens dotting the walks and roads. He flipped his phone open, moving ne of his totes to his shoulder. 

_1192 Kofi Avenue_

He was almost to his apartment already. Numbani wasn't exactly a big city, but Lucio was stil shocked his journey was almost over. On the plus side, he'd be able to escape the intensifying rain. He arrived at the address, but cocked his head at the door. Instead of a regular apartment entrance, it appeared he'd stopped at a coffee shop.

_Kofi Aromo: Indulge Yourself_

Lucio shrugged, nudging the door open with his foot. His nostrils were immediately assaulted by the strong scent of black coffee. Steam hung high underneath the ceiling, and the green/grey aesthetic carried into the flowing design of the coffee shop. Omnics and humans alike sat at the counter and various tables, drinking and talking above the clatter of plates and cups. 

"Lucio? Is that you?" An astonished voice called from over the cacophony. A spray of blonde hair allowed Lucio's eyes to lock on to the voice through the steam. Lucio smiled, lugging his bags and his hustled through the crowd.

"Angela! It's been so long!" He hefted the bags by the table and plopped himself onto the silver stool in front of her. The doctor laughed behind her hand, the image of refinery and compassion.

"It's only been a year, Lucio! But my, how you've grown!" Her pleasant accent was music to Lucio's ears. He always considered people's individual tone and inflection as a unique instrument, with Angela's being one of his favorites.

"I know, but I missed you so much! They didn't tell me you'd be here!" 

"Oh, please." Angela said, waving him away as if embarrassed at the attention. "You flatter me! I'm always on call wherever Overwatch needs me. Besides, if I wasn't here, who knows what could happen?" She laughed a high, tinkling laugh. Lucio likened it to birds chirping.

Lucio laughed with her, before the onmic next to her coughed awkwardly.

"And I am here as well." Came a pleasant, vibrato-rich voice, tinged with electricity.

"Zenyatta! I didn't even notice you there!" Lucio said, nudging the omnic playfully.

Zenyatta nodded slowly. "I find that I blend in far too well for my own good. It took an hour for someone to take my order. But I'm in no hurry." His voice was the picture of peace and tranquility.

Mercy rolled her eyes, but did not lose her smile. "I had to go up and order for him. I keep telling him to assert himself, but he's far too nice."

Zenyatta's neck craned forward slowly. "And my order still had not arrived." His voice was tinged with the slightest hint of sadness.

Angela giggled, sliding her cup towards him. "Just have mine, silly. I've got to show Lucio to his room anyway." She stood as Zenyatta began sadly sipping from the ornate cup.

"Follow me! It's upstairs."

She turned and weaved nimbly through the throngs of people, leaving a path for Lucio to follow. "Right up the stairs! I can't wait for you to meet your roommates!"

Lucio blanched, putting on an awkward smile. "Roommates?"

\----

As Angela and Lucio arrived at the landing, the blonde woman stopped suddenly in front of the door. Faint yells and distant booming could be heard.  
"

Oh dear... not again." She turned to look at Lucio with a concerned look on her face. "Brace yourself."

Lucio's look evolved into full on confusion. "For... what?"

But Angela simply unlocked the door and pushed through, revealing a scene of destruction. Lucio stepped in, almost from instinct, and was astonished at the upturned chairs, ruined couch, and destroyed tables. Holes were punched in the walls.

"Angela! Angela, help!" A brown haired girl yelled as she blinked forward, stopping inches in front of the two. "He's gone crazy- whoa!" Then she was gone in a streak of blue, reappearing behind the ruined couch and nimbly dodging a high-velocity projectile of some sort. Her head popped up from the upholstery. "He found the beanbags! He found the beanbags!"

"Lena, where's Satya?" Angela said, pulling a small gun from her purse. 

"She's holed up with Hana in the kitchen!"

"I'm on it. Lucio, follow." Angela stode briskly through the debris and around the corner. Lucio accompanied her meekly, afraid of getting caught in some sort of crossfire.  
As they rounded into the kitchen, Lucio could see a glimmering blue light spread out in the corner, shielding two girls from an unending hail of beanbags. The shield wobbled with each impact, and looked close to giving out. One of the girls, dark in complexion and with hair immaculately woven into complex braids, had a hand extended. It was from her glowing blue palm that the barrier was being projected. Another girl, smaller than her, waved her own glowing pistol menacingly at the source of the carnage.

"You can't just lose it every time you see a chance!" The smaller girl yelled, taking aim with her gun. "I'll shoot you, Jamie! I swear to God!"

The darker girl was visibly sweating, her extended arm trembling under the strain. "Hana, shoot sooner rather than later. I do not have the right prosthesis for this..."

Hana, the shorter girl, nodded. "Right, Satya. I'm on it." She took serious aim, closing one eye as she trained the pistol.

Lucio looked at where she was aiming, and saw a boy hunkered up behind the remains of the fridge. He had slicked back blonde hair that looked like it had seen it's fair share of explosions, and a crazed look on his face. "We both know you didn't charge it this morning! You've got no ammo!"

Lucio stared at the strange spectacle in front of him. "Angela... what's going on?"

"We're having a bit of a problem, Lucio. I promise it's not like this all the time." Angela sighed, aiming her own pistol. "Jamison, last chance!"

The boy named Jamison laughed manically, priming another beanbag into his makeshift cannon. "You've got a nerf pistol! Nothing can stop me- urk!"

Angela had taken immediate aim at Jamison's throat and fired a small dart, dropping the boy to the floor unconscious two seconds later. She spun the pistol and dropped it back into her purse.

"I carry the tranquilizer gun just for you." She said smugly. 

Satya waved her arm, dissipating the barrier and gasping. "Thank goodness you came, Angela. I would not be able to hold that shield for much longer."

Hana looked at her gun, confused. "How did he know I didn't charge it...?"

Angela huffed, walking over the Jamison's sleeping body. "Satya, good work. Hana, charge your pistol." Satya blushed and Hana winced. Lucio could only stare.

Lena blinked next to him, startling him out of his reverie. "Is it safe yet? Can I come out?" Her unique Cockney accent pleased Lucio as well, but he had no time to reflect as

Angela handed him a key and said, "Room 4. On the right." Then she hefted Jamison's body onto her back.

Satya flipped out her phone, texting furiously. "I am telling Winston about this immediately. this is the third time now!"

Hana nodded as she started to collect food shrapnel from the broken fridge. "Forget the furniture, he's costing us a fortune in groceries..."

"Yes, that too!" Satya said firmly, pressing the send button on her phone and closing it smartly. "I am going to fit my Advanced prosthesis to aid in the cleanup efforts. I will return shortly." She stepped briskly over the rubble, her heels clicking on the kitchen tile as she walked past Lucio. Then she stopped, turning to look at the disoriented boy with a puzzled look. "Angela... who is this?" Her accent was stern and calculating as she looked Lucio up and down.

"Oh, uh..." Angela wheezed, struggling with Jamison's body. Exasperated, she threw him onto the only intact armchair in the living room. She breathed hard, regaining her composure. "Satya, this is Lucio. He's a new member assigned to our detail."

Satya's dark eyes flicked up, then down, taking in Lucio's sweatpants and "I Love Frogs" sweater. Lucio blushed, embarassed. He looked at her in turn. Her dark blue skirt was immaculate, her hair perfect, her nails healthy and polished. Satya had finished examining him. She swept her arm in front of her, creating a floating digital notepad. She flicked a finger across it, Hindi symbols scrawling through the air.

"I will be sure to note that in my weekly report." Then she turned, effortlessly crossing the ruined living room and entering a room marked 'Room 2: Satya Vaswani'. "I will return momentarily." She said, closing the door.

Lucio stared at the closed door. Angela sighed again. "I will have Winston send in the repair crew. This is becoming costly." She turned, patting Lucio on the head. "I gave you the key. Go unpack your things, I'll handle this mess."

\----

The empty room screamed for Lucio to decorate it. He set his bags on the clean white bed and immediately began unzipping them. He was giddy as he unpacked his various frog figures and sat them gently on the shelf. He loved those frogs. He had a different one from each place he'd been stationed, and tons from Rio.

"You like frogs, huh?" Lena was leaning on the doorframe, nonchalantly chewing some gum. "I like frogs, too." 

Lucio nodded, smiling wider as he finished setting out his collection. "I really do."

She stepped into the room, laughing. "Sorry about Jamie, he's a little.... volatile." She laughed again. "He'll be presentable in the morning. Then you can actually talk to him! He's very interesting if you take the time to listen. And dodge." She winced, rubbing her neck where a beanbag had hit her. "I'm Lena, by the way! Nice to meet you!" She stuck out her hand, grinning.

Lucio held his own smile and placed his newly unpacked CD collection on the bed. He shook her hand. "I'm Lucio!"

"That's a neat name!"

"So's Lena!"

They both laughed loudly, but were interrupted by Satya's stern voice.

"I could use some assistance, Lena!"

"Coming!" She winked at Lucio before blinking out of the room, leaving a blue trail behind her. 

\----

"Honestly, why do we even keep him in the detail?" Satya groaned, her lips pursed as she drew glowing blue ribbons into the air with intricate dance-like motions. "He does more harm than good!" She directed the streams to the debris, the teal light tossing all of it into the corner, where a pile of trash was slowly growing. "If I didn't respect Winston a great deal, I would return to Vishkar today!"

Angela rolled her eyes as she bent down and began picking up some wooden planks, the remains of the couch. "Satya, relax. Jamison has some... problems. But we all have problems. Be patient. I'll be prescribing him stronger medication soon."

Hana kicked some trash into the corner, grumbling loudly. "Sure we all have problems, but out problems don't destroy our apartment!"

"She does have a point..." Lena said from the floor, moving some ripped upholstery to the designated corner. "He's a loose cannon."

Angela sighed. "Yeah, he is. But please, we have a new member. Lucio might be a calming influence on him. He has that personality, you know?"

"He is a beacon of sunshine." Lena said happily.

"I doubt a simple..." Satya stopped, looking for the right words. "Street performer, yes that's it. I doubt a street performer can put a leash on that dog." Her voice was laced with venom, but she did not stop directing her ribbons.

"You judge far too quickly, Satya. If we took you at face value, you wouldn't be here." Angela said knowingly. "I think you've had your fair share of 'incidents'."

Satya blushed, the streams of light faltering for an instant. "I-, well... be that as it may, there is no excuse for this destruction."

"Ugh, stop talking about it!" Hana groaned, whipping out a 3DS and booting it up. "He's here. We just have to see if Lucio helps."

Angela nodded, looking at Lucio's closed door. "Yes, we will."

 


	2. Sweater?

"G'morning..." Lucio yawned, his hair poofy from sleeping in. "What's for breakfast?" He asked, sluggishly moving the fridge and weakly pawing at the handle. But as he grasped at the metal, he realized that it wasn't the fridge he was touching.

"Hi there." A tired voice said, moving away from Lucio's grip. Lucio's eyes focused on a chest, then moved up to the head. He recognized the blonde hair, and the yellow eyes.

He looked down at his hand, which was resting on the taller boy's stomach.

"Ah!" He pulled it back like he had touched fire. "I'm so sorry, uh..." He stopped, lost for a name.

"Jamie." The boy said, stifling a yawn. "Jamison Fawkes."

"I'm so sorry, Jamie- wait." Lucio stopped, drawing his whole body back into a defensive state. "Aren't you the guy who was going crazy yesterday?"

"One and the same. Juice?" He slid a glass in Lucio's vague direction, filled to the brim with orange juice. "It's from Florida, I hear."

Lucio cocked his head. This accent was very pleasing to him, light but laced with something that reminded him of ash. This guy was obviously from Australia, or at least had spent a lot of time there. He hesitated to grab the glass, remembering the mayhem this boy had caused just hours earlier.

"Relax. I'm not gonna go crazy. Angela just had the kitchen refurbished. Those omnics do work fast." Jamie said, sensing the other boy's trepidation. "Take the juice, yeah?"

Lucio swiftly grabbed the juice and retreated to the nearby table. "Did something... upset you? Yesterday, I mean." He asked, sipping quickly from the glass.  
Jamie shrugged, his lanky body hidden by a large sweater. Lucio realized he was much taller than he had initially thought, easily hitting six feet tall. "It was just something I felt like I had to do."

Lucio stared, confused. This was not the same person he had witnessed yesterday. This person was softer, slower, and dare he say... kind of attractive. Lucio had to admit, he had a weak spot for blondes. Especially tall blondes. But what he was saying was a bit concerning.

"Well, I'm glad you're... feeling better?" Lucio said, phrasing the word like a question.

Jamie smiled, pouring himself his own glass. "It'll pass."

Lucio knew he should be concerned, but he felt like Jamie was mostly joking.

"What's your name anyway?" The taller boy asked, pulling up a chair across from Lucio. "I've never seen you around."  
"Lucio." The darker boy leaned in, whispering, "I'm kind of a big deal back in Rio."

Jamie's eyes widened playfully. "Lucio? Big deal? You remind me of a certain freedom-fighting DJ that's on the run from Lumerico." He sipped his drink, shooting Lucio a mischevious grin. "But surely you two are unrelated. Winston would never bring an underground hero into his fold. Perish the thought."

Lucio smiled back. "Well, maybe we are. Who wants to know?"

Jamie shrugged again, finishing his glass. "Do hero DJ's like toast? Cuz I'm bout to make some."

Lucio laughed, nodding. "I have it on good authority they do."

"Cool." Jamie stood, towering over Lucio. He walked to the counter and began fishing around for bread.

"Jamison!" Came Angela's voice from the living room. "You need to eat more than that!"

"Ugh..." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not hungry!"

" _Eat!_ " She called back, more insistently.

"Stop listening to my conversation, mom!" Jamie yelled back sarcastically, but nonetheless he turned a burner on. "Do hero DJ's like bacon too?"  
Lucio just nodded, a little confused. But he always appreciated bacon.

\----

"This is my room." Lucio said, gesturing to the space in front of him.

Jamie stepped into the room, ducking slightly to avoid hitting his head on the doorframe. He stood again, surveying the sight. "Very nice. I enjoy the frog motif. _Tres chique_."

Lucio snorted, walking to a shelf and pulling out some vinyl records. "I like vinyls, too. Don't really have a player right now, but it's always good to keep them around."

Jamie nodded knowingly. "I have a collection of used C4 cartridges. Same principle, right?"

"Uh..." Lucio stuttered nervously.

Jamie turned, flashing Lucio a very toothy smile. "That was a joke."

"Oh." Lucio breathed, relieved. "Oh, right."

The taller boy turned away again, running his hands along the shelves and looking at the frog figurines. "They're actually nitroglycerin, so..."

"Jamison!" A stern voice called from outside the room. That was Satya, no doubt. "Winston would like to talk with you!"

"Great..." Jamie rolled his eyes. "Just... great."

" _Now, Jamison_!"

"Chill out, Vaswani! I'm coming!" Jamie looked at Lucio, who stared up at him incredulously. "I'll be right back, cutie." He winked before stepping out of the room.

"Okay, bye." Lucio said innocently, watching the door close. He sat on his bed, thumbing through his vinyls, checking to see if they all made it through the move. "Wait... wait, what!?" Lucio hissed to himself, looking back at the door.

\----

"Jamison... I shouldn't have to tell you this is unacceptable." Came the deep, almost inhuman voice from the holovid.

Jamie hung his head in shame. "I know, Winston. I'm sorry, it's just... I get these urges... It's like an itch I can't scratch, you know?"

"I understand, Jamison. But you need to keep taking the medicine Angela is prescribing. There is no excuse. Trust me, I had a thing with peanut butter." The voice joked, chuckling to itself. But Jamie was not amused. He stared at the floor, cowed. "If you can't control yourself," The voice continued, "I'll be taking you off the detail. Satya has been talking my ear off-"

"No!!!" Jamison interrupted, much louder than he meant to. "I mean... no, I will control myself." He regained control, shuddering slightly.

"Hm... I'm holding you to that. How is Lucio, by the way? I hope your episode yesterday didn't scare him off." The voice said.

"He's... fine." Jamison replied, unsure of what to say. "He's very nice."

"Thought so." Winston said firmly. "I hope you grow to like him. Maybe a friend will take the edge off of you."

Jamie smirked. "It'll take more than him to chill me out."

\----

A knock on the door jolted Lucio from his reverie. He had been desperately searching for a change of clothes, now painfully aware of his "I Love Frogs" sweater. But he was having no luck finding anything presentable, all of his other clothing was still packed away. He now regretted making the frogs a priority. But in his fervor he had become very tangled in his overly large sweater, making it difficult to fully undress.

"I'm... uh... just a minute!" He called, struggling to extract himself from the sweater.

"It's just me." Angela said through the door. "We're training in a few hours, I just wanted to let you know."

"Oh, thanks Angela!" He replied, grunting against the fabric.

"Are you... okay, honey?" Angela asked, motherly concern tinging her voice.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm just having trouble with- you know what, nevermind. I'll be out in a minute!" 

Angela laughed lightly. "Okay, Lucio. See you then." Lucio listened to her walk away, sighing and resigning himself to his sweater prison.

Then someone entered without knocking.

"Sorry, I'm back. Just had to talk to the monkey-" Jamison stopped talking, seeing Lucio in a strange predicament in front of him. The boy was hopelessly tangled now. 

"Um..." Lucio said nervously. "Sweaters, huh? Still getting used to this new technology."

Jamison said nothing, closing the door behind him. 

"Mind giving a friend a hand?" Lucio asked, blind to the taller boy's actions. "I don't want to stretch it out, it's my favorite." 

"Nah." Jamie locked the door, hunger appearing in his eyes. He licked his lips, sitting down by the trapped boy. 

"Uh... Jamie? Help?" Lucio tugged weakly, careful not to tear the fabric. He only succeeded in pulling the sweater higher, revealing his abs. Jamie's eyes widened. His hand flicked out, brushing against the dark skin.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Lucio asked, shocked. He struggled against his prison.

"What? You don't like this?" Jamie growled, trailing his fingers up Lucio's body, stopping at the offending sweater. "Just two friends, right? Nothing wrong with someone appreciating your body."

"It's not that..." Lucio said, blushing furiously. He had to admit, he was enjoying this quite a bit. But he didn't feel very professional, having gotten tied up in his own sweater.

"You're not gonna blow me up, are you?" He joked, voice muffled by the fabric.

Jamison brought his fingers up, hooking them around the sweater and deftly pulling it over Lucio's arms, freeing the boy. "Don't tempt me, love." Then he stood, his tall body towering over the prone DJ. "I have to go." He said tersely, turning to the door.

"Wait." Lucio interrupted, sitting up and throwing the sweater to the other side of the bed. "You don't wanna stay? I didn't mean you have to stop, just go a bit slower-"

"I have to go train with Hana." He said, cutting off Lucio. "I'll see you later." Then he opened the door, stepping through it without waiting for Lucio's response. Then he closed it.

"Okay, bye..." Lucio called quietly, almost at nobody. He stared at his sweater, then at his exposed chest. He liked to move fast, but he wasn't used to someone just leaving like that.

It made him feel very self-conscious.

He reached over, pulling the sweater back over his body. Then he rolled over, pulling his phone out and flipping to a random app. Anything to distract him from the thoughts racing through his mind.

 

 


End file.
